


Fear and Fazbears

by Quiet_roar



Series: Random Tidbits [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: All the Animatronics, He's also Phone Guy, He's still dead tho, Multi, Not sure if I want to make him creepy or not, OC Focused, Purple Guy is named Phillip, Purple Guy is not William Afton | Dave Miller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: Absenthia is a simple woman with simple desires. Namely not dying at her job. But with Halloween fast approaching and new guards being hired while the old ones vanish, things quickly turn chaotic for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be corny and stupid, but I love it.

            “So, what now?” The girl asked, brushing her obscenely long pink and black side-ponytail back over her shoulder. Mike fixed her hat for the fourth time that night, so it was facing forward. Out of the four of them, she was probably the least professional looking. But that was alright; Fazbear wasn’t a pizza-bound name anymore, it was now a horror house in a theme park.

            “I don’t know.” He admitted, glancing at Jeremy and Fritz. Both of the older men looked about ready to have heart attacks if not for the fact that only other two people in the room were perfectly calm; or as calm as one could be when being hunted by a group of killer animatronics.

            “What do you mean you don’t know?! You were the one that suggested we fix up the old ones as much as possible!” The girl yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

            “Shush! Sound attracts them!”

            “I know sound attracts them old man! While you guys had doors and masks and lights, all I had was audio! Don’t talk to me about noise!”

            “Enough!” Mike yelled, pushing the girl and Jeremy apart. “You go over there, and you go over there! Face the wall and ignore each other!” He scolded, pointing to two opposite corners of the small room; Jeremy walked to one and the girl stood in the other, both casting glares back at the other.

            “Mike, do we even have a plan? Because I spent one night there before getting fired for trying to get the stupid robots to calm down. Jeeze…Thank god we couldn’t fix up Foxy… _He_ is a nightmare.” Fritz was faring better than Jeremy in his attempt to stay calm, but he was still visibly shaken.

            The four security guards had gotten together when the new owners contacted them, wanting to make the haunted house three stories high with the first floor appearing to be the original pizzeria, then the second floor being when it re-opened with new ‘toy’ animatronics, and the third floor being the original plan for the haunted house. The girl, named Absenthia, was the guard-and-ending-attraction for the third floor, Jeremy and Fritz worked on the second floor, and Mike happily took up the first floor. He was more than pleased to learn he no longer had to watch how much power he used, but he still did so; it added authenticity and these new owners were all about authenticity.

            “I don’t get why you guys wanted to repair more of them. We have ten-ish now, isn’t that enough? The Puppet thing and mangle are scary by themselves; but now we have, in total, a nightmarish Freddy, two hell-spawned Bonnies, a duck-chicken-thing holding a killer-fish-eyed cupcake, a reformed balloon maniac covered in “blood”, a puppet that loves a music box, a mangled bag of garbage formed to look like a girly Foxy, parts of Foxy, an immobile nightmare Foxy, all the malfunctioning toy animatronics, and a gold bear that looks like a dead body. I think the first three were more than enough.” Absenthia muttered, crossing her arms but otherwise staying still.

            “Well, now you know what me and Fritz had to deal with miss ‘oh no it’s the murderer bunny!’ You have one, we have ten.”

            “Hey, Absenthia, do you know if they ever looked _in_ the animatronics?” Mike interrupted. Fighting was going to get them nowhere, and by now, he too was curious if anything even _was_ in the suits. He had his suspicions, but he wouldn’t voice them; not here, not now.

            “No, I don’t think they did. But let me just say: _something dead_ is in that golden Bonnie suit. It smells like rot, and from certain camera angles, I was able to see something…possibly human.” She muttered the very last part so quietly that almost no one heard, but small rooms were generally bad places to try and keep secrets.

            Jeremy spun around and stared at the only girl, completely shocked; “There was a dead body in an animatronic and you contacted _not a single person_?!”

            It was now Absenthia’s turn to spin around and stare at the former night guard; “Well! Excuse me! But please, do tell me what you expected me to say! ‘Oh! Hello officer! I’m the night guard at the new Fazbear’s Fright in the Clayshore amusement park, and I’d thought you’d like to know that I maybe, possibly, am a little less than confident that I may or may not have seen a human _corpse_ in the one and only animatronic suit that we have.’ I don’t think that would go over well!”

            “Why do you do that?!”

            “Do what?!”

            “Call it an ‘animatronic suit’!? IT’S JUST AN ANIMATRONIC!”

            “NO IT’S NOT! IT’S ONE OF THE TWO SPECIALLY DESIGNED SUITS THAT FUNCTION AS BOTH ANIMATRONICS AND SUITS!”

            “Wait… _what?_ ” Mike, Fritz, and Jeremy all wore very confused expressions, clearly not understand what Absenthia was talking about. With a small huff, Absenthia walked over to the phone and pressed ‘play’, waiting patiently for the pre-recorded instruction audio to play.

            “Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two, specially designed suits, that double as both animatronics and suits! So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear, which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.”

            “ _That_ is why I call them animatronic suits. God…I’d hate to have that job…likely to die just from breathing in those things…why are you all staring at the phone like it’s one of those damn things?”

            “That’s the guy who gave me advice on how to stay alive while I worked there! He told me about the flashlight and mask trick!”

            “He didn’t sound too pleased that I was there…but there was an investigation going on too…”

            “He’s dead.” Everyone stared at Mike, such bits of information were usually not spoken in such a calm manner. “I heard him die. Foxy, Freddy, Chika, and Bonnie got him. I wanted to check because he said he was going to try and hold out, but I got fired before I got the chance. 30 years in a secret back room stuck in a suit, he’s dead.”

            “Okay then. Well, maybe he’s the one in the Springtrap suit.”

            A loud bang distracted the four guards; standing in the doorway was Freddy, with his usual dead expression.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absenthia is a disaster. And doesn't like new people.

            “NO!” Absenthia leapt out of her bed, crashing to the floor in the least graceful way possible. 11:00 PM. “Shoot! I’m late!” She hopped up and detangled herself from her blankets, brushing her hair and teeth before throwing on her uniform. She grabbed her keys while quickly mixing some chocolate syrup and cream with coffee she had made before hand and let cool while she slept. She got in her car and drove away, breaking the speed limit in more than one place but being careful enough to not get pulled over.

            It was 12:04 when she pulled into the parking lot of the amusement park, big letters displaying the name ‘Clayshore Amusement Park’ over a metal arch. She parked her old Dodge Intrepid and ran to the employee entrance, sneaking in and running to the particular attraction she was meant to guard. She ran up to the haunted house, quickly climbing the emergency stairs to the floor she was meant to guard; and, taking the last few breaths of fresh air, opened the creaky-‘old’-door and immediately ran into her guard post.

            “Oh! Uh, heh. Hey there Absenthia! You’re…wow…you’re late! Ha, imagine that.”  The magenta-haired male stuttered, putting out his cigarette. Unlike most places, the night guards were quite capable of getting away with smoking on the premises; not that many did.

            “Can it Phillip. I had a bad dream that just wouldn’t quit.” The girl muttered in response to the man in the indigo uniform. Absenthia didn’t get along with many people, but for some reason, crashing into Phillip every morning put her in a slightly better mood. “Springtrap move any?”

            “No, he stayed in his spot. Heh…oh, and uh…”

            “I can smell the illicit materials just fine. It was only one though, right?”

            Absenthia had long ago learned of Phillip’s habit of smoking illegal drugs inside Fazbear’s Fright, but paid no mind so long as she didn’t get blamed for it. He understood and obliged by her rule of only one experimentation with illegal drugs per night.

            “Yeah…I just started getting a little too jumpy for no reason. The ventilation stayed on, and there were no intruders, you should be fine.” Phillip moved out of the chair he was sitting in, allowing Absenthia to sit and take control of surveillance.

            “Alrighty, thanks. Oh! And Phillip?” The man cast a glance over his shoulder at the girl curiously while she pulled her hair into her usual side ponytail; he grunted, letting her know he was listening to her questions. “You aren’t, by any chance, a guy who was stuffed in a suit 30 years ago and died in a secret room nobody found because the only guy who was capable of looking because he heard you die there from a recording you left him on a phone got fired; are you?”

            Phillip turned around in the door and stared at her, his usually calm expression turned serious. “No, I’m not a dead person. Why would you even wonder that?” He didn’t stutter like he normally did, which frightened Absenthia slightly.

            “Well, it was in my dream. You know the new guards we’re getting? They were guards at the old pizzerias and you had left phone messages instructing them how to stay alive. I played a recording talking about some spring-lock suits, like Springtrap out there, and they said it sounded like you.”

            Phillip laughed, his expression returning to normal. “Oh, that’s it, I see! Yeah, those ‘prehistoric recordings’ our boss found do sound like me talking. I find it a little creepy; some dead guy sounds exactly like me? What are the chances?”

            “Yeah…” Absenthia returned a little chuckle, “You do have the worst luck.”

            “Ha, you don’t need to remind me, anyways, have a good night Absenthia!” With that, Phillip left, leaving Absenthia to guard the ride by herself.

            “Bye Phillip! Sleep well!” She waved him off as he left before turning to the two screens to make sure the nightmare-inducing rabbit stayed in his place. “So much for a peaceful night…” She muttered, sealing the vent closest to her and playing an audio track in an empty room; Springtrap had already moved, and it was only 12:15 in the morning.

* * *

 

            “…And, you know, it’s just really stupid! I mean, they are basically getting away with murder here! I am seriously _so_ confused as to why anyone would work more than one night there. Oh god, there goes the vent alarm…damn it…sixo’clockpleasehurryohmygod!” Absenthia muttered to herself as the red lights flashed and the alarm sounded. _Calm yourself Absenthia! Slow breaths…keep your eyes open…just stay calm…and stare…oh…maybe…a little nap…wouldn’t hurt…_

            Absenthia’s eyes flickered, fighting to stay awake and not die. She was about to close them when the door opened and the area was flooded with pre-dawn light, sending Springtrap scurrying for the vent in order to stay some-what hidden. Two people were harder to kill than one.

            “Hello?! Oh! Jeeze! Hey, are you alright miss?” The voice was polite, but not at the same time. It was that odd mix where someone would excitedly call your name and you could easily mistake it for panic.

            “Y-yeah…I’m alright…the vents fizzled. Thanks…I was almost a goner!” Absenthia slowly perked up, pulling up the maintenance panel and rebooting the ventilation system. “Ha, yeah…Springtrap will do that, he just _loves_ to try and beat me while I’m down…that was the closest he’s ever gotten to killing me thought.”

            “Who’s Springtrap?” Absenthia looked up, finally able to see now that the vents were working again. The man that had helped her was significantly older than her, probably near his forties, but he was clearly one of those people who looked younger than he was. His hair was blond and messy, clearly not having been brushed before arriving; and his eyes were a surprisingly light blue, but not creepy or cold, just blue. He wore the male version of the security uniform that she was wearing, the only differences being he wore pants instead of a skirt and black stockings, and a tie in place of a bow and lanyard. The shirts were essentially the same, but with little personal touches, like hers being askew with buttons and his being plain and empty; both had the same security hat though, and he quickly reached up to re-position hers to make it face the correct way.

            “Uh, Springtrap is the animatronic suit thing for this level. He’s in aimatronic mode right now, but he can also be a suit.” Something about the man in front of her seemed familiar. “Um anyways, thank you for checking on me. My name’s Absenthia, what’s yours?” She stood from her seat, dusting off her uniform.

            “Mike, my name’s Mike Schmidt. Nice to meet you Absenthia! I work on the first floor. Really kind of boring…” He muttered, extending his hands to help steady her. He walked with her to the door and led her out, walking in front of her so she wouldn’t go careening down the stairs.

            At the base of the stairs were two more men, both clearly security guards as well. One was clearly older than the other, probably in his fifties, with brown eyes and some-what long, curly brown hair. The other was taller, but slouched; with skittish brown eyes and dirty blond hair that was just a mess and needed a brush badly, he looked to be about the same age as Mike.

            “Was she the one making all that noise?” The older man questioned, as if she had been in control of everything and could have prevented the vent failure.

            “Sorry, Springtrap was standing in the doorway, I couldn’t look away or he would kill me; nearly happened to all the other guards, I’m sure he got a few… Phillip’s hobby doesn’t help with the stupid oxygen-deprived hallucinations.”

            “What is she babbling about?” The second man tilted his head, confused by her angry mutterings.

            “My floor you morons; we decided to name the animatronic suit there Springtrap, after listening to the training cassettes on how to operate the stupid thing, and the one about how it will kill you because the spring locks are faulty and will release unless you are already dead.” She growled angrily; though she had no clue as to who these guys were or what section they worked in, they should at least know about the ‘cursed third’.

            “Oh! _That’s_ its name! I thought it was just ‘Gold Bonnie’ or something like that.” The older man commented, laughing quietly.

            “Hey, if you want I could try and get it to calm down. Might not work though, but it’s worth a shot!” The second male chirped, perking up a bit. “I’m Fritz Smith by the way, nice to meet you…”

            “Absenthia, her name is Absenthia.” Mike chimed in, still trying to help the only girl; who was by now mostly recovered from her slow and accidental suffocation.

            “Well, nice to meet you Absenthia! My name’s Jeremy Fitzgerald, and Fritz, no. You are not tampering with any of the animatronics. Same to you Mike.” The older man held out his hand in greeting, which the only female quickly returned.

            “It’s lovely to meet you too; hopefully we can watch each other’s backs when they update the system today. That means if you guys hear the alarms for the vents y’all can help.” Absenthia stated, straightening up and heading to her car.

            She didn’t bother going back for her cup, it was simple enough to replace it. She quickly reached her car and pulled her keys, picking the one for the car and unlocking the door.

            “Hey, you don’t need to be rude to them.”

            Absenthia jumped at the voice that had suddenly appeared behind her; whirling around, she was face-to-face with Phillip, once again.

            “Jesus, you! How do you do that? I didn’t even see your reflection in my window!” Phillip burst into laughter at the girls unthreatening rage; he was early for his shift, but he lived close by, so he came to the park whenever he was bored.

            “Yeah, I’m good at creeping up on people it seems!”

            “No wonder you were a dead guy in my dream.”

            “Hey!”

             Absenthia snickered, she was more than capable of distracting Phillip from whatever his original thoughts were. “Well, anyways, I don’t like them. They seem too…boring…”

            “And I’m not?”

            “You do drugs while working the first night shift at an amusement park’s haunted house. I’d hardly call _that_ boring.” She smirked, watching Phillip raise his hands in mock defense. “Anywho, what did you want to talk about? You usually don’t slink around the park’s parking-lot for no reason. You were waiting, weren’t you?”

            Phillip shrugged, smirking a little. “Yeah, I was. I’m a creeper like that. Regardless, I was curious if you could invite the new guards to hang out with us tomorrow or some other time. I’d like to ride a couple of the rides, not including Fazbear’s Fright.”

            “Ah, okay. Yeah, that sounds fun! Amusement park rides aren’t any fun alone; but what day exactly? I do still have college work to do you know.”

            “Yeah, I know.” Phillip muttered, tilting his head in though. “How about this weekend; does that sound good for you?” He concluded. People usually had weekends free, and Absenthia wasn’t the type to do any work on the weekends; save guard duty at night of course.

            “Sure, sounds like a date! Er, well, not a date-date, but a date as in time and place and all that jazz; not a date in the sense of-”

            “I know what you meant Absenthia. You’re so cute when you get awkward like that.” Phillip cooed, fluffing the stuttering girl’s hair a little.

            “I am not cute!” She yelled in retaliation, swatting his hand away.

            A whistle nearby caught the attention of the two unprofessional-looking security guards. It was Christopher, the head guard of the entire park. He was thin, and weak, but what he lacked in muscle he made up for in power. Christopher’s dad was the head of the amusement park, and decided that giving his rule-crazy son the most power over the most people was the best idea ever. He was wrong.

            “No PDA while in uniform! Both of you will be on cleaning duty tomorrow morning. And Absenthia, since you were late today, I expect you to pick up this weekend’s shift.” The geeky-looking man commented, brushing his brown hair back in an attempt to make it more orderly.

            “Fine…Day shift or night?”

            “Day should be good. Some sunlight wouldn’t kill you, you know.”

            “Yes sir.” Both guards replied in unenthusiastic unison. As Christopher turned and left, both Phillip and Absenthia flipped him off; their hatred of the ‘big bad’ man was just another similarity that bonded them together.

            “Hey dudes! What’s up!?”

            “Tomas!”

            “Yo! Tommy!” Both guards hugged the Californian security guard that was the boss of their sector.

            “Tomas, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you! Oh, do you work the day shift this weekend?”

            Tomas, or Tommy as he was occasionally referred to, had darker tan skin, brown eyes with hints of blue, and brown hair with bleached streaks. He had the typical Californian-surfer-dude accent, which often got on the nerve of Christopher. Out of all the guards in the park, these three were the least professional; Absenthia’s way of dressing, Phillip’s habits, and Tomas’s attitude. They were popular with the customers though.

            “Hey, Absent! How have you been? I do have the day shift this weekend actually, so does Phillip and…Margret.” Tomas replied, glancing away.

            “Oh god.” Phillip groaned. He had not only forgotten he signed up for the weekend day shift this month, but he also _hated_ Margret.

            “Lovely,” Absenthia’s voice was laced with hatred and sarcasm. “I’ll be sure to bring my gas mask.”

            Margret wasn’t a bad person so long as she liked you; the issue was Margret hated Absenthia. Margret also wore a lot of perfume, and altered her uniform into such a way as to highlight her excessive cleavage; and only got away with such actions because she was dating Christopher.

            “Yeah, sorry dudes; so, what else did Chris have you two do?” Tomas asked, looking at both guards.

            “Just picking up any trash that may appear tomorrow morning; I’m guessing he and Margret had fun last night.”

            “Ew! Phillip, I did not need that visual!” Absenthia squirmed, punching the indigo-uniformed guard in the arm as he wiggled his eyebrows and leaned closer to her.

            “Dude! Aw…that’s gross!” Tomas laughed, trying to remain serious as his friends pretended to bicker; both just made his day better. “Well, I better get to work. Chris is going to kill me if I’m late again. See ya later dudes!” Tomas ran off to start his shift, ready to smile at customers and pretend to be a helpless and scared security guard trying to stay alive.

            “I better get home too; sleep and school await~!” Absenthia opened her car and climbed inside, leaving the door open for a few minutes. “See you tonight Phillip! And tomorrow morning…and this weekend.” She looked to the pavement, her face contorting into one of her many confused expressions, “I will see you a lot.” She stated, looking back at her friend before slamming the door shut.

            Phillip moved away from the vehicle and waved goodbye as his female co-worker left; rolling down her cars’ windows and calling out a final ‘later!’ before zipping out of the parking lot. He wandered back to his home and flopped down on his bed; he had to think of some way for him and Absenthia to escape the weekend shift alive. Springtrap was getting more and more violent as the park collected and repaired more of the older animatronics. Both men grew more and more concerned for Absenthia, as she was often the only one scheduled at night.


	3. Just a little question....

Alright, so I'm kind of not sure on where to go with this.

Do I make it a dark Purple Guy story, where he's just evil but suave about it?

Or do I make this a lighter Purple Guy story, where he's creepy but not meaning to be so?

Either way, he's going to show affection for Absenthia, and Mr. Afton is going to pop in and be a creeper towards her.

So, good Phillip, or evil Phillip?


End file.
